Devilish mate
by Toshizoo
Summary: The Vilgaxia's queen has lost her husband because of the infamous Ben Tennyson. She decides she wants revenge and sends him a gift. He will have to learn how to deal with a devilish gay alien. BenxOc Yaoi, BenxJulie, KevinxGwen.


**Disclaimer : I don't own any characters associated with Ben 10.**

**Summary : The Vilgaxia's queen has lost her husband because of the infamous Ben Tennyson. She decides she wants revenge and sends him a gift. He will have to learn how to deal with a devilish gay alien. BenxOc, BenxJulie, KevinxGwen, Yaoi. Warning, may content mature themes. Take place during Ben 10 Ultimate.**

**(N/A) First attempt at writing a Ben 10 fanfiction. I don't know yet how many chapter i will write. Not being a native english speaker, i may need a beta-reader. So if anyone here is willing to help me out, feel free to contact me : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**1**

* * *

><p>In a fortress on Vilgaxia, a private council was taking place, leaded by the very queen of the planet itself.<p>

« Ben Tenysson has to pay for his numerous crimes ! Offences towards monarchy, royalty and customs. Destruction of sacred places and buildings. Violation of our rules and most of all disrespect towards warlords. He had ruined my kinsfolk and my husband is now living in shame because of him. I'll probably never see him again. With all of these facts, how could we let him live peacefully while we are trying to repair what he destroyed ! »

« I know your pain is deep, your highness. But may I say he's glorified by a lot of people. Kill him will not… »

« I' don't plan to kill him, you fool ! » She interrupted. « I just want to make him miserable. I want him to feel as humiliate as I am. I want revenge and compensation. For that, I have found the perfect scheme ».

« And in what it involves me your highness ? »

« You owe me a favor and it happens your evil unmated son and the brat's dna are very compatible ».

* * *

><p>The summer had just begun in Bellwood, with its bright sun and lovely birds which were singing in all sides. As excepted, everyone was out, taking advantage of the good weather, bathing in the lake, having fun in the park, and other things like that.<p>

Yet, there was a boy who had planned absolutely something else.

He was in his car, driving like he had the devil on his heels, rather a small devil however. He didn't particularly enjoy fast driving. The teenager was entirely focused by the thought of soon owning the most beautiful treasure : the Sumo Slammers collector's figurine. Two hours ago, he had by chance listened to the radio and learned the wonderful announce.

_Anyone who are purchasing more than two articles in the department store will be receiving a Sumo… _

Immediately, he had put his jacket, take his key, get in his car, and here he was. Indeed, he was really furious, because he could have know this information earlier, if he hadn't been fighting an alien freak the day before, thing which made him over-sleep the following day. He couldn't stand the fact he might have missed the radio spot for any other reason than sleeping.

But he was the famous alien killer Ben Tennyson, and so over working was excepted with its share of upsets. Though, if it happens that the figurine was no longer available. He might really feel like he didn't have any regrets to have bitten the shit out of this alien.

When he arrived in front of the store, he immediately sought after a parking spot and took the first one he found. Not boring about the park fee, Ben rushed to the department store's doors, then to the special Sumo Slammers area and jumped across the first seller he saw.

« Excuse-me, by any hope, is there any Sumo Slammers collector's figurine left yet ? » He asked to the man, showing his desperate state in his vivid green eyes.

The seller looked at him like he was mad, surely making inner comments about how he was too old to like… But he didn't care ! His life was already a terrible mess, he could never do what he wanted because of some troublemakers, so if everyone began to dictate what he should like in addition of how he had to act, he was honestly going to be insane.

And then, with just seven words, his world crashed down.

« Someone had just picked the last one ».

« Now way ! » He shouted, letting his voice turned high-pitched. « It can't be possible. I can't be so unlucky ! »

« The announce was made this morning » He continued, with a boring ton. « You should have come earlier. Not at six in the afternoon ».

_Thanks for pointing it out._

Ben couldn't stop himself. He let a scream of rage escape his mouth and clenched his fits.

« Maybe you can catch the man, and try to convince him to give you the figurine » The seller man added by pity. « He must be at the check-out and he's wearing a strange black coat. You can't miss him ».

He mumbled a rapid thanks, and precipitated himself towards the check-out counter. Suddenly, he identified a black coat, who must without doubt belong to the guy he was looking for. The only trouble was the crowd of people between him and the stranger. At that slow rate, he would never be able to speak to him.

_Maybe I should use my ultrimatrix…_

He really considered it during a time, and then chose to not take the risk to draw the attention of his potential admirers. Afford himself to lost time giving some autographs wasn't an option. Realising the man had just left the check-out, he stopped to think, and decided to act like a normal person, trying to find his way between peoples.

Several minutes after, he had just succeeded in get out of the crowd when is phone suddenly began to ring. He took it promptly, and answered, without letting his regard quit the direction which the guy had taken.

« Yeah… ? »

« Ben ! » The voice yelled. « Where are you ? You were supposed to meet up with us at ! »

He knew it would had be better if he decided to run, instead of his actual wise pace. But it would be suspicious. Ben didn't want to freak out the guy, letting him think he might be a potential treat. Strangely, the black coat man didn't seem to be leading anywhere near the exit. He realised rapidly he was in fact getting in the restroom.

« Ben ! » She shouted again, remembering him he was on the phone.

« I forgot, sorry » He mumbled, distracted.

« Yes, indeed. Do you plan to coming…or ? »

Now, he just had to enter, say hello to the man, be friendly and not hesitate to speak of his fabulous accomplishments. Then, he might have a chance to convince him to make over the figurine to him.

_Yeah, that sounds just like a good plan !_

« Ben, are you there ? I asked you a question, you doofus ! What are you doing ? Not hunting alien by yourself I hope ! And don't try to lie ! ».

« I'm… » He began, and suddenly told : « Nothing important. I…suppose we'll see each other tomorrow. See you. »

And just like that, he rang off, and turned off his phone. He would be certainly blamed the day after, but it was worth it. After all, the Sumo Massacrer Collector's figurine would be in his possession. He can't wait to brag about it to his friends.

_Let's the show begin now!_

He entered cautiously in the restroom, discovering immediately that the man was inside one of the four toilets. What an embarrassing situation, to know he was actually… No, he had better not think about it. Ben leaned in front of the washbasin, pretending to admire himself in the glass. He listened to the background music, asking himself how much time was left before the man showed his face.

It seemed his wish was just granted.

The door abruptly opened to revealed the black coat stranger. In the mirror, their eyes met. He had odd violet orbs which let him captivated during some seconds. When he realised he was staring, he rapidly look down and opened the faucet. The guy was definitely not that old, maybe a few years older than him. He had had enough time to see his black locks under the hood and a seeming of aristocratic features. To be sure of that, he would have be necessary to remove his coat. Ben had noticed too the transparent bag and the figurine inside with others articles, vegetables to be precise.

He heard the young man put his bag on the floor and begin washing his hands. It was the perfect moment to let out an « Hello ! I'm Ben, the most popular seventeen teenager in the entire universe. You must know me and like everyone be fond of me. So can you please give me your figurine. I would really be happy if you accepted ! ».

Some years ago, he would have been able to say that. But he was no fool, nobody would give such item away freely. He must except to pay him, and with an attractive amount of money for sure.

_Well, if I must starve myself of smoothie to have the collector, I will give him all my pocket-money. It's not like I had any other choice left._

He then closed the faucet and said with the most naturally ton : « Isn't it the last Sumo Slammer collector ? »

The stranger didn't answer anything, going on with his hand washing.

« I was seeking for it » Ben added, determined to get his way. « But I….had some issues with my car. I couldn't came earlier and so there weren't any figurines left… »

Finally the strange man spoke, seeming amused by his speech : « And as luck would have it, you came across me ? »

Ben was a little taken a back. He tried to think fast, and ended mumbling incoherent worlds. The guy continued then, drying his hands : « I guess you're a lucky man. I'm not fan of this Sumo thing. In fact I had never heard of it until today. I just happen to be purchasing some foods and received freely the toy ».

Maybe his world wasn't completely crashed down.

« Seriously ? You had never heard of the breathtaking Sumo Slammers series before ? » Ben asked, having in the end regained his voice.

« I'm not from round here ».

The situation was really turning into his advantage.

« Look, as you said you're not a supporter or anything. So maybe… »

He suddenly faced him, finally removing his hood which were keeping his beautiful features. Yes, truth be told, the guy was practically stunning. His eyes shining with some black braids framing his face and a dangerous devilish smile which could indisputably appeal to women. Even if he was kind of handsome, that didn't change the fact everything about him seemed odd, as weird as the Forever Knights.

« You want me to give it to you ? »

What a wonderful idea.

« I can pay you » The teenager informed him, already looking for bills in his pocket jeans.

« I have no interest into money ».

No man could buy that. But this one was deadly serious, and Ben wanted the figurine !

So he asked, naturally : « What can I do in exchange for it ? Do you wish to see any of my transformation? »

« Transformation ? » He repeated, showing no signs of knowing what he was talking about.

« Don't you know who I am ? »

« It's the first time I meet you dude » He answered bluntly.

When he could finally use his popularity for something valuable, the only man who may likely provide his treasure had to not know him.

And he called him a lucky man ? What a joke !

He picked up his bag, obviously desirous to leave the restroom. It wasn't the most preferable place to chatting, that he could understand. But Ben had the impression, a few moment before, that he was really going to give him the figurine. Even freely. Until he decided to depart.

_Hell no ! I'm not letting the figurine go away that easily.._

« I'm an hero you know, famed in song and story throughout the galaxy, a real boon for earth people ».

Whit relief, he saw him abruptly stopped to an halt, and turned around.

« A real boon, you said ? »

He nodded.

« You don't lack of humility, do you ? » He observed, without letting his smile fade. « I was thinking there may be something you could do as a payment for the toy ».

Not a toy in fact, a Sumo Slammers collector's figurine, Ben wanted to rectify. He was so inwardly ecstatic he had finally changed his mind that he didn't notice the slight shift in the eyes of his interlocutor. Something big was coming, and it began with a few syllables, bringing him back to reality.

« A kiss ».

It took some moment before the word reached his brain and when it did, he nearly fall behind, having unconsciously taken three steps back.

« What ! ».

« You heard me ».

He knew there was something weird about him ! Besides of wearing dark clothes, the fact he didn't know the best serie ever, he was a fucking pervert. Who would trade with kisses. Surely not him, most of all not him.

Regaining his composure, he look at the stranger with an horrified expression, and shouted : « I'm not gay ! »

He grinned in response.

« You don't need to be something in order to kiss someone. Actually, you just need to have a mouth. »

_Right, like I didn't know that._ _Today seems to be the let's go take the piss out of Ben's day_. He began to realize the young man was deadly serious, really thinking he might consider his proposition. What he didn't know though, was Ben care about kisses, especially with whom he shared it. He was even able to remember each one of them.

« Are you going keeping this fish face or…Perhaps you don't care that much about the figurine..»

Ben was very tempted to do so because he had to kiss a stranger to obtain the precious Sumo Slammer's figurine, and not ever had he thought he was going to face such dilemma. Although, a rational part of himself kept saying it was just a kiss. Something everyone do, most of the time without thinking.

_And Gwen blames me for my lack of brainpower._

He needed to calm down.

_For heaven's sake, act Ben_, he told himself. _Just do it, it's no big deal, and not as if you were going to see him again_. Plus, he had already had his lots of weird situations. After all, he has been fighting aliens since he was ten years old. In consequence, facing strange things was his everyday routine. He should not be afraid of a simple kiss. The weirdo didn't even know who he was, that guaranteed no one would know about the peculiar exchange.

The decision was made.

« Okay » He managed to say « We have a deal ».

He was without doubt content of the outcome.

« Can I just ask you a question before we..hum » Ben asked, frowning his brows as the guy nodded. « What's with kissing strangers in restroom…is that a fetish or something ? »

« What if it is so ? I'm not the one who are faking stalking a customer to the public restroom, who happens to have acquired the child's figurine he was looking for ».

_Oh my…he's got a point there!_

The silence which followed, told Ben, it was the moment to fulfill his part of the bargain. He was going to kiss a gux. The thought was definitely disturbing, but he didn't chicken out, and edged forward him.

He then looked at his face, noticing it still showed trace of childish features, fact that made him think this time, he perhaps was even younger than him. Ben couldn't be certain of it, when a few minutes ago he was convinced the guy was older. His strange eyes were shining with expectation and a little something else he didn't manage to point out. Was it craving ? Did he find him appealing ? He never was that popular with girls. The blame on his lack of bad boy behaviors. Ironical thought when everyone knew he was biting the shit out of bad devil guys. Looking at this unusual stare, and knowing it was longing for him, couldn't stop his ego to infatuate more over.

Cautiously, he put his hands on his shoulder, slightly higher than his. Next, he felt himself lean forward, and his mouth on his. One second was the time the kiss was supposed to last. But that's not what happened. First, he had felt a smoothness and then before he had even the time to withdraw, something electrical had passed though his whole being.

Freaking out, he tried immediately to withdraw, but fingers on his scalp stopped him to do it. When he tried to protest, the guy took the occasion to stuck his tongue in his mouth. Waves of the weird thing entering into his body, began to turn more gross and distinguishable. It was like the draining thing of Darkstar, with the difference the process was inverted.

He was fighting fiercely and all of the sudden he stopped, only able to think he was feeling funny. And that, it was because of the kissing act. He didn't need to think furthermore, thirsty, he began responding to his ministrations, not aware of the fact he had never French kiss someone before. He couldn't care a the instant. The only thing mattered was getting more of the feeling. It was so wonderful and addictive. Every cell of his body was shaking with pleasure. He rapidly get that responding ardently was making the sensation more intense. He was literally melting from it, all this warm and intensity. He had definitely lost all control of himself.

The guy suddenly breaked the kiss to get some air. Ben protested, panting deeply, his mind still entranced. He then gave him the devilish grin he was already familiar with, and pushed him briskly over the wall. He winced slightly from pain, but rapidly forgot the outrage when he pushed his lips against his, giving him the enjoyable drug again.

He couldn't stop the moan as his hips pushed against his. All the hot seemed to be suddenly getting to his loins, making him want to do this thing he did sometimes in his bed. His assailant kept rubbing harder and harder, knowing perfectly which reactions he wanted to stir up. His senses were so overloaded by the pleasure that he didn't hear the sound of the zipper. As he was playing with his tongue, sucking the lustful flue, he suddenly gasped when a pressure appeared on his manhood.

His hand give then a first squeeze and he reacted immediately. Like his life depended on it, Ben grape firmly the black coat, keeping him from falling. He had never let someone touch him that intimately before. Although, he had never wanted that in the first place, he just couldn't help himself. Completely possessed by a craving creature, he could do nothing else but enjoying the ardent ministrations.

It did not take long before he felt himself reach his paroxysm, at the same time the burning thing which was entering in his body's inside suddenly disappeared. He groans silently, his mouth shortly opening, making inaudible sounds. What he had just felt was indescribable. He didn't even think such volumptuousness existed.

« That was quick » The guy commented, while he was stroking his lethargic face.

Ben felt dizzy, too dizzy to be already aware of what just happened in the last minutes. He braced his arms against himself and rested on the wall, half looking at the other guy who had a content expression on his face. Having took a look at the mess on his pant, uneasily, he made himself decent, wanting to regain some dignity.

« Seems humans are very sensitive being » He added, looking at him like he was a curious specimen he had never seen.

_What...are he talking…about ?_

He had felt so alive, and now he was like a soulless body.

Something was missing.

« And weak one. Look at yourself »

In the mirror, he saw a sixteen years old's teenager with a flushed face and yet who seemed completely freak-out. The confident and proud hero long gone, letting instead a pathetic sight of himself.

« But you must know one thing, they never said in their songs you were that cute Ben Tennyson ».

_Ben…Tenny-he knows my name ! He knows who I am !_

All the evidences went suddenly crashing into his brain, at the same moment his survival instincts suddenly reappeared. There was no other way to say it, he had been completely tricked ! All of this had been planned since the beginning. Like a dumb, he had fallen into the trap, and now…what now ? What was his purpose ? Why had he done that in the first place ?

Ben looked at his nemesis, especially his odd eyes which were sparkling too much. Too much to be human, he concluded. The second obvious fact hit him. He had said he wasn't from round here…

_The weirdo is an Alien !_

« Oh, you finally get it » He judged by the look of his fuming eyes.

Whatever this alien wanted, he had already done enough. Letting him continuing his plans was out of question. Which meant the only alternative was running away. Deeply, he took a breath and without warning, launched himself at the door. In his way, he slightly bumped into the alien and reached at the end exit.

From there, go back home appeared to be the wiser thing to do. Before he regains his quiet room, at least, he wouldn't think about the fact he had let a gay alien kiss him and jack him off , that he had enjoyed every minutes of it and had in addition somehow dumped on his girlfriend. Not to mention, the strange way he was feeling…

Later.

He will have all the night to think about his matter.

(and the figurine he completely forgot)

* * *

><p><strong>Well, don't know how I come to write this. Probably watching Ben 10 and POUF !<strong>

**Free to you to let me know what you think. : )**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
